I'm only me when I'm with you
by PrincessDrea
Summary: Has nothing to do with twilight but i could find another categoryThis is about a girl that is in love with her best friend and he is a guy. and their complications and alot of stuff is taylor swift lyrics and stuff so i knoe it seems similar lol. Read it!


They walked down the hall like every average day, except Noah felt playful today. He bumps her into the wall.

"Knock it off." She whines.

He knocks her into the wall again.

"Come on Noah I said cut it out."He bumps her again, and she shoots him a cold mean look, "Agh leave me alone, I guess your driving home alone, 'cause I'm not getting in the car with you jerk!"

"Aw come on Em." He cooed to her.

"No you're being a jerk." The bell rang dismissing the final classes' home.

"Aw, em, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I was just bugging you again." He sifted through the sea of students to find Emma.

"Yeah that's the problem Noah."

"Okay look I promise I won't do it again." He flashed her his crooked toothy smile.

She couldn't help it, that smile melted her heart every time, "Fine come on." She trudged along to her locked and grabbed her world history book; her salvation.

"Ha, see I knew I could change your mine. Plus I knew you won't want to walk home in this heat." He simultaneously opened his locker and pulled out his algebra book. "I can use your world book right?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "Only if I can use your algebra book."  
"Deal. Do you think you sister will get all prissy on us today?"

"Yes. She's been prissy ever since Kyle dumped her." Emma really did feel for her sister, she really liked Kyle; the thing is Kyle really liked her butt, not her. She wasn't really up for that, and told him, the one time she spoke up for herself; she gets dumped. After Noah's round of high-fives with the guys, and an endless amount of girls watching him walk down the hall, they got to his car and drove off home.

Noah Vaun had lived next to Emma Wilt since the 3rd grade. They were friends from the beginning, but never really hung out besides home, until their freshman year. Noah had two parents that where the sweetest and an older sister, Robin, and two younger twins; one boy, one girl. Gabriel and Gabriella. Emma's parents, were also together and she had two older siblings, her older brother, Jacob and her older sister April. She was the baby of the family, yet, she believed, she was the most mature.

"We're here." Noah's voice brought her back to planet earth, away from la-la land. She grabbed her book bag and books and closed the door.

"Thank for the ride Noah." She said on her way to her front door.

"Yeah no prob, Em. Hey, ill meet you in the backyard tonight, around 9."

"Yeah. I'll bring the marshmallows and blanket."

"'Kay, I'll bring the sour patch and the soda." They parted and she stepped into the cool air conditioning yelling, "I'm home!" Not that anybody than her sister was their, and April didn't care now, she was still sulking in her room. She went to her room and turned on the computer and logged on to her blog spot, typing in:

_"Today was average like every other day. Boring Classes, then break, then my salvations: English and W. History. Then lunch. And the oh-so-dreaded, drama and chemistry. Then Noah decided to bump me in the halls a few times and I got pissed, but I'm okay now. Well, gotta do some homework. Star gazing tonight with Noah. Laters…"_

She logged off blogging and she opened up her chemistry book, she knew she wasn't going to work, no one every worked in chemistry, they all copied off each others homework. She just needed a book in front of her so she could look like she was doing something. Opening her book, her mind opened up too. She glances out the window to see Noah, changing his shirt. She looks away and sighs into her notebook. That boy.

She could think of Noah all day. Wonderful, thoughtful, sweet, hunky Noah. The green sparkling eyes, the toothy grin, and boyish features transforming to those of a man. Her childhood friend was so much more to her in her dreams that he knew. She longed to hold his hand and walk down the halls together. To hug him and kiss him whenever she pleased. But Noah, wonderful, thoughtful, sweet, hunky Noah, knew her so much, yet was so oblivious to the fact that she was madly in love. There was a fire in him that couldn't help but shine through. There was a knock at her door. Her head popped out of the cloud and snapped to face her door, "Yes?"

"Hey baby sis, it's me April." Who else called her baby sis?

"Hey April, do you need anything?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh. I am doing chem. Homework."

"Oh. Okay, ill see you later." Her sister walked out and returned the door to its formed state; closed. By the time her parents and brother got home she had finished all her homework except, algebra and chem. Of course. Finally after helping clean up the dinner dishes, it was 9. She went to her room and pulled a sweat shirt over the tank top and jeans. Then she grabbed the tie-die blanket and the bag of marshmallows. She said her good nights and headed for Noah's backyard. It was time for their monthly star gazing night. Her favorite time of the month. She opened the fence gate and found Noah in jeans and a sweatshirt gazing into the heavens. She was breathless, so much that when he said hey, she almost couldn't respond. It was a Friday night beneath the stars, in his yard. They spread the blanket on the ground and lay down side to side looking up painting pictures in the sky. Silence fills the abyss; the only sound is the crickets singing. But everything Emma needs is right at her side. Noah is so dazed by the stars he doesn't see her staring at his hand, resisting to reach out and grab it. _Emma_ she thinks _don't Emma everything will be ruined, just accept that you two can only be friends. _Noah breaks her train of thought.

"Can you see it?" he was referring to the stars.

"Which one?" she asks.

"Leo minor. See there." He points.

"Oh I see." She spots it.

"Wanna sour patch?" he rolls over on his stomach.

"Yes and some soda too. What about you? Some marshmallows?"

"You bet. I'm gonna make a sour patch-marshmallow sandwich."

"EW. Noah that's gross."

"No it's the two best sack foods every combined." He smiled toothy smile.

She props herself up on her elbow looking at him."Your weird you know that Noah?"

"Yeah I know." He smiled, and softly grabbed her chin, "and you eyes sparkle like the stars."

"Liar. They are the dullest shade of blue."

"Nope you're wrong there."

She believed her eyes where a sad shade of blue. She never thought of her self like the beauty queen her sister was. She was average sized. Not too short, not too tall, on the skinny side, but curvy. She had bleach blonde wavy hair and those sad blue eyes, simple not too much to remember. She always furled her brow when she scrutinized herself.

"Whats go you so serious Em?"

She lied, "Nothing. I am thinking about April."

"Oh. I thought you where thinking about something else."

"What did you think I was thinking about?"

"Oh I don't know. Junior prom?"

"Oh, well I'm not to worried about that I'm just gonna go to be with the girls. Did you get invited?" why would she have to ask she knew the answer. 3 girls had asked him to prom already, she just didn't know his answers.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure about them. I'm waiting for someone else to ask. Or to get the guts to ask someone else."

"Noah, you all kinds of guts. Anyone you would ask would say yes." She knew who he had in mine. Her name was Chloe. Chloe was the beauty queen type like her sister, but smarter. Beauty and brains. What else could he want? That s exactly what he told her. She was the girl of his dreams. These where times when she was with Noah, where she would drift off and try to think of anyone but him and Chloe. They had gone on a date. She helped him. And now he wanted to ask her to prom. By the end of the star gazing the food was finished off and the soda bottle they shared was empty. They folded the blanket and reached in for a hug.

"Night Em. See you tomorrow."

"Alright Noe. Tomorrow." She walks back home and sleeps in that same sweat shirt he hugged her in and she remembers the words he said to her, " your eyes sparkle like the stars…" and she curls up in her bed and watches him take his shirt and pants off and climb into bed with boxers on. He probably is dreaming about Chloe, while she dreams of him. And her hope that someday he would know how she really felt.

Emma yawns and pulls the covers over her face. The sun was beating down on her head and her eyes appreciated the few more seconds of darkness. She finally gives up her intentions of more sleep, and she yanks herself up and drags her self to her bathroom. When she emerges she comes out in shorts and a new clean tank top, freshly showered and ready to begin the day. She had to do get Noah's algebra book, pick up her prom dress, and finished the rest of her homework. She searched in her purse for the tailor's ticket she needed for her dress and fished out a pen and paper to leave her parents a note:

_Gone to run some errands. Call me if you need anything. Be back around 3! Love, Em. _

She hopped out the door and into her car hopping that everything with her dress would come out good. She made it to the tailor and tried on the dress. And it fit right! They didn't screw up her dress! She looked in the mirror admiring the fabric. The pretty heart shaped bust line, the princess cut down below her knees, the shimmery, sparkly pale pink. Beautiful. She wished she could wear this all the time. She could rock this dress any day. She finally took the dress off paid the 60 repair fee and slipped the box into her car. Prom was two weeks away and she really wasn't all that excited. She just couldn't wait for Noah to see her in that dress. Maybe it would change his mind. Maybe some fair dust would land on him and he'd realize that he was madly in love with her and… oh come on who was she kidding. HA! She laughed to herself. Silly Emma. After she picked up the dress she stopped by star bucks with her homework and began working, it was only an hour away from the meeting she had with Faith and Paige. When the hour rolled around she closed her books and up came her friends strolling up the sidewalk.

"Hey girl!" Paige said waving.

"Hey!" she stood up to greet them.

"Hey," said Faith.

"How was yesterday?" Paige commented.

"Wow. You guys, we're just friends remember. Nothing is ever gonna happen."

"That's fine. Whatever. But I just wanna know how it went." She defended herself.

"It was fine. We saw Leo minor."

"Oh." it was faith this time. Now they went inside and ordered their drinks, before they knew it, it was 2:30.

"Oh, damn. I told my parents I'd be back you girl wanna come on over?"

"We would," said faith. "But we have to go pick up our prom dresses."

"Yeah if we are late I will die!" said Paige.

"Alright cool. I just picked mine up."

"Oh my god! Did they fit it right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah they did it looks really good. I'm really happy with it."

"Yeah you should go show Noah." Faith pronounced.

"Wow guys. Okay, well I gotta go. See ya!" and she pranced off to her car and sped off home returning in the nick of time. Noah was in his drive way putting his mom's groceries away. She got out of the car and heard screams from the house, she went over the fence and Noah paused his chore to warn her.

"April is fighting with Jacob. I have no clue what it's about thought. That you'll have to see."

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." She skipped inside and found her sister and brother with their heads about to blow.

"What happened?" she said when she found them.

"He is such a jerk! You inconsiderate jerk!" April yelled tears falling down her face.

"I'm a jerk! You've been all prissy since that dumb ass dumped you!" Emma went to the counter and grabbed a paper towel and sat her sobbing sister in a stool, "here" she said putting the paper to her sister's nose, "blow." She did as commanded and took the paper and wiped her tears. "You" Emma said to her brother, "go outside and cool off, and I'll come a while and check you out. And you" she referred to her sister, "April. Really you know Kyle wasn't a good guy. He didn't really like you. He liked…over parts of you. Don't get yourself all worked up for him it'll show him how much it affects you. Find another guy, or don't find and guy." She sister kept crying. She had the use the beauty thing, "Any guy will go out with you. Your so pretty." Her sister stopped crying and looked up with read rimmed eyes.

"Really? You think so em?" April said.

"Yes. I know so."

"Thanks baby sis you're the best" and with that she went to the best room and fixed her make –up. Now it was mission Jacob. Much easier. I was on the good side. She went to the porch and sat on the swing next to her brother.

"Look Em. She needs to get over that guy. He was an idiot…"

She interrupted him, "I know. I already told her and she's over it now. Please keep the peace. We don't need to fight. She said. He scuffed her hair. "Thanks kid." He said. Then Noah waved at her from the other side of the yard. She waved back and smiled. "So…Noah." He said.

"So Noah what?" she said.

"You two have something going on their?"

"No Jacob. We are just friends." She sighed with that.

"You know. You should have to play peace maker and keeper. I can hear you at night kid. You cry sometimes you know? You don't have to be the golden one. Your tied together with a smile, but you know that sooner of later, you'll come undone."

"What are you talking about? I have bad allergies I cry when I get like that remember."

"Yeah… sure kid. I'll see you later gotta to meet Leah." Leah was his girlfriend. She waved good-bye and walked back inside. She went to the 

laundry room, folded her laundry and ironed some shirts. When she was done, she peeked out the window and say Noah drive up in his car, she decided to go over and visit him. When she went over Noah was talking to him self.

"Hey Noah. Are you talking to your self?" she said.

"Oh yeah Em. No I'm trying to figure out what to wear. I just asked Chloe out. And she said yes! Can you believe it Em?!" she could believe it. But she went on with it.

"So when's the date?"  
He looked worried, "tomorrow night. I have no clue what to do or what to wear. Could you help me Em? Please. I know its short notice and you prob have something to do."

"No I don't Noah. I'll help you."

"Thanks Em. You're the best! Should I get her flowers?"

"Yes. Get the roses the yellow ones. And tomorrow I'll help you choose what to wear."

"Thanks Em. Looks I gotta go pick the flowers. Thanks, really thanks." He hugged her and ran back to his car. Nice job Em! Now you are helping him go out with your competition! Agh! She was so frustrated. She went inside and ran straight to her room slamming the door. She went to the window and pulled down the blind half way so she couldn't see Noah's window. GOD! She jumped on her bed and curled in a ball and thought about what she was doing. Later that day went it was dinner time she ate with her family, and waited for the Vaun family to come watch a movie. The Vaun's came over at 9 and when they came through the door, Noah was nowhere insight. She walkie talkied Noah to see if he was still coming over to watch a movie with them, but when he radioed back he said he was going to sleep to be rested for the next days date. She was disappointed and she went down and sat on the couch with Gabriella on her lap. The 8 years old was cute and they had fun together. The movie finished around 11 and the Vaun's went home and Emma went to bed.

The next day came and Emma woke up to Noah on the walkie talkie.

"Em? Em? Are you up yet? I thought you were going to help me?"AGH!

"Yeah I'm here Noah, I'll be there."

"Oh okay. Hurry." And she did. She hurried and got up took a shower and walked next door and Noah was already there and he opened the door for her. They went to his room and she picked out what he should wear. She picked a nice pair of jeans and I nice green, white, and purple stripped button up shirt that she had bought him for Christmas last year.

"Thanks Em. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I know what you'd do. You'd ask your mom or gabby." He laughed.

"Thanks. Hey look I hate to kick you out but I gotta get ready I have to go picked her up soon. I'm gonna ask her too Em. I'm gonna ask her to prom." She shuddered sadly.

"That's great Noe. I'll see you later hope everything goes great." She left without hearing another one of his words and when she got home she called 

Paige and Faith to see if they wanted to watch a movie. They agreed to meet at 5. In two hours. She hopped in the shower again and did her hair nice, slipped on a nice pair of jeans and I cute black tank top. She slide into her heels and grabbed her purse just as her friends where driving up. She filled them in with what happened, and they vowed to make her forget, so they drove to the movies. The next day school was the usual except at the end of the day she found out she had to walk home, because Noah was taking Chloe home. Great. Another hot day and she had to walk home. She got home and still didn't see Noah. Days past, well not days, but it was Thursday and Emma still hadn't talked to Noah. This was weird. She talked with him everyday. She missed him a lot. She missed seeing his smile, seeing him laugh or bump her into the halls. And she had to walk home alone and carry all her books. This sucked. Finally Saturday came and she woke up early in the morning and made breakfast. Her parents and siblings left her a note saying they would be gone until 6. She shrugged it off and headed out to the laundry room to see if anything needed folding and one her way she peered out the window to see if Noah was outside. And there he was. Shirtless and mowing the lawn. In the sweltering heat. HA! She thought. I'll make lemonade and a sandwich and we can share it and I can finally talk to him. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went off to the kitchen to make their snack. Then she carried it outside to the fence and yelled his name. She hopped on the fence taking a seat and waited for him to come over. His hair was wet from perspiration and he flipped it slightly to get the sweat away.

"Hey Em." He greeted her.

"Hey Noah. How you been? Haven't talked to you all week. I missed you." He hopped on to the fence beside her.

"Yeah. I've been with Chloe and stuff. I missed you too Em."

"Yeah I guessed. You want some?" she offered. He nodded and she tore the sandwich in half and handed it to him with the glass of lemonade.

"Thanks" he said after he took a bite, "It yummy." She laughed, but Noah didn't seem his normal self.

"Can I ask you something Em?" she nodded nervously.

"Um…do you wanna go to prom with me? I asked Chloe and she said no. she's taking someone else…and since you're not going with any one." She was infuriated. How dare he think she would be the back up?! Oh hell no. but she really wanted to go with him… maybe she should go. She stopped hesitating,_ this is what you wanted retard!_ She said to herself.

"Sure Noah I'll go with you. "She smiled.

"Great Em. Thanks." She couldn't believe it! He asked her to prom; sure it was a pity thing but she would go with him! And dance the night way and he would see her in the dress! WhoOO! She left like jumping up and down.

"Well," he said, "gotta finish this up." He trudged over the lawn mower to continue his chore, "Thank Em. For everything." The next week passed fast. So many preparations for prom. On the day of prom, Emma and her friends went to 

breakfast, lunch and the beauty salon to get their manicures and pedicures, and to get their hair done. Emma really didn't do much with her hair, when she just got to the salon; they braided her hair, while it was wet, in small braids all over. Then she got her nail done. In a pale pink that matched her dress. Then they did her make-up. Same pale pink with touches of glitter and a super thin black eyeliner and mascara to fill in her long curly lashes and a final touch of pink lip gloss. When they finished everything, they sat her in a chair and took out the braids to her hair was a neater curl. They pinned a few strands back and let the rest down her back. All her friends where stunned. Faith and Paige also looked good. Faith wore simple French twist in her hair with tiny sparkly barrettes that accented her make-up. She was wearing black eyeliner and nude lip gloss. These came together super good for her beautiful floor length black gown. And Paige wore a cute punky turquoise dress that was sparkly and had a lot of tulle on it. Her hair was curly all over pinned up to curls fell over her face, and her make-up has turquoise eye shadow with simple black mascara. They were a magnificent trio. When they got to Emma's house they ran inside so no one would see then and they slipped on their dresses. Emma was as nervous as could be! She wanted to look perfect. Faith's parents had got a limo for them and when the time came the guys stood in the living room with all their parents and watched the ladies descend the stairs. Paige went 1st and when she came down her boyfriend, James, pinned on a corsage of yellow roses with babies' breath. Faith came next looking regal, and her boyfriend Michael pinned a pricy orchid corsage on her. And finally, Emma descended from her room. She paused at the top of the stairs to look down to her friends. She saw Paige with James, faith with Michael, and finally standing alone to the side, was Noah, waiting for her. He looked studded she was so excited. She floated down the stairs and Noah stepped towards her he gave her a hug and pinned on a corsage of pale pink tulips and babies breathe. "You look beautiful." He whispered. "You look sharp too." She said. They took many, many pictures and finally got into the limo and drove off to the country club. Now this prom was very nice, since their class had raised extra money. The prom was being held at the country club. Outdoors. Under the moonlight, under the stars. That was their theme. "Dancing in the moonlight." They ate their delicious dinner and chatted about how beautiful everything was and they took more pictures. But Emma couldn't help but notice that Noah was distracted the entire time.

"Are you okay Noe?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine em. I'm just looking for someone." And there she knew who he was looking for. Chloe. He still was looking for her after she rejected him. After everything he still liked her! She was so unset. But she held back the tears. They danced more and finally they spotted Chloe. Both of them at the same side.

"Hey em. Do you mind if I go dance with Chloe real fast?"

She shuddered, "Do whatever you want Noah. I'm gonna go sit down."

"Thank Em. Really. "And he rushed off like I had some kid of virus and Chloe was the cure. She sat watching them the way he held her pulling her closer to him each time. It was tearing her apart inside.

"Hey." Paige and faith came dancing by.

"Hey." She said.

"What happened?"

"Noah wants to dance with Chloe that's whats he's wanted for the entire night. And guess what I'm gonna let him have it. Enough is enough with this. I always have to be the good best friend. Well I'm sick of it I'm going outside for air."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No. I wanna be by myself." And with that she walked out into the country club yard. Soon enough the song changed and Noah came out.

"Hey Em. Are you okay?" he asked. He came and sat next to her on a bench.

"No Noah. I'm not okay. You didn't ask me to prom because you wanted to go with me, you asked so you could see Chloe here and it hurts. I got all ready and excited and Agh! You drive me crazy! I've been you best friend for as long as I can remember and I've helped you out with whatever you needed. Why would you do this to me?"

"You didn't have to help Emma. I thought that's what friends do. I help you a lot too."

"Yeah but here is the problem: You aren't in love with me. I am in love with you Noah." And he brought her face close to his and kissed his soft lips. "Bye Noah. I have nothing more to say to you." And she left. She called a cab and came home. And when her parents asked her what happened she said she got tired. They worried but it was late and they went to bed. Jacob and April on the other hand, they were there. April took her out of her dress and dressed her. And cleaned the make-up out of her face and washed it and this time she dried her tears and blew her nose. And when Jacob found out what happened, he clenched his jaw and hugged his little sister. And she curled up in a ball on her bed and he stayed there with her until she cried herself to sleep.

For two weeks, Emma was sad and sulked and then cover-up her sadness with make-up for school. And her brother made the point to drive her home everyday. And her sister sat with her at home holding her hand and drying her tears. Noah tried to talk to her but Jacob made this impossible. Their parents thought nothing of this. They thought it was just a fight and had to idea of all the crying going on. In 3 days her 17th birthday day was coming up and she didn't feel like celebrating. She was mourning the loss of her best friend and the lose of her love. Now Noah could no longer be anything to her.

The day of her birthday at 6 am, Emma felt a soft, strong, warm hand touch her cheek. She snuggled against the hand and yawned. Then she felt a pair of soft, innocent lips touch her forehead. She thought she might be dreaming but then, she heard his voice.

"Emma. Beautiful Emma. Wake-up. Happy Birthday…" the gentle voice said. She opened her eyes to see the voice.

"Noah?" she called.

"Hey Emma. Yeah it's me Noah. Happy birthday." She was startled and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Noah I told you I have nothing more to say to you."

"Yeah. I know. But I have things to say." She just starred at him. "1st of all. Happy Birthday. I am so glad that you were born today so that I could tell you the rest of what I want to say." He paused nervously and licked his lips.

"Go head Noah. Finish." She told him

"…Emma…I was very wrong to ask you to help me so much with going out with another girl. I was wrong to use you. I know you so well I looked past it and I got lost. I hope you can accept me as you best friend. But Emma, most of all…I am sorry that I didn't realize sooner that you loved me…"

"Noah. Come on that isn't your fault. How where you supposed to know…" he interrupted her.

"No. I'm sorry because I didn't realize that I love you too. I always have Emma. That's why I'm sorry. Because I've put you through that pain. These last two weeks have been miserable to not be around you. I missed you so much and I could stop thinking about that kiss you gave me at prom." She was stunned and her eyes tiered up and tears fell down the side of her cheek. "Emma. Will you love me and be my girl friend?"

"Yes. Noah. I will. I love you so much." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. "Come here she pulled him on to the bed and he lifted her into his embrace. "Now I want to know something."

"Anything." He said.

"How did you get into my room?"

"I climbed through the window."

"You're kidding right?"

"No actually I'm not. I picked you window and climbed in."

"Noah! You could have killed you self! My room is on the second floor!"

"I know but I had to tell you all my messages and Jacob wouldn't let me get near you." He smiled and held her hand. They held each other and he whispered happy birthday into her ear. And they gave each other butterfly kisses. And there they stayed until 9 o'clock or so when Noah had to sneak out the window back down. But when he left she found some beautiful yellow tulips sitting on her desk. With a card saying, "Happy Birthday. Thank you for teaching me love. –Love always, Noah." And she knew that forever on after that point she and Noah would be together. She didn't know about forever. But she knew they would enjoy their time together.


End file.
